In My Return Part 2
by S.G.CAIN
Summary: The man was back and has brain washed young Xander's mind. Now Xander has a choice: To tell alexis to leave, or to KILL RIFF AND CAIN


I casually walked into my room, as if it was another night in the Hargreave's mansion. I thought everyone was asleep, I wish I had been 100 % certain. I walked across the cold room, and slowly reached for the door knob. I opened the door, and saw the man. The man who made everything happen, who could destroy everyone with his bare hands, Alexis. He sat there on the floor, cramped up with the little space my closet offered. I took mental notes on him. He looked up with his deep sunken eyes that was surrounded by his pale hard skin.

I held out my hand to help the man, but he pushed it away and in an instant he was up on his feet. He cracked his neck and stretched out his back, then glared at me.

"Is everyone asleep?" He muttered in a low voice. I glanced down at my feet, avoiding his cold stare. "Are they!" He demanded.

"Yes, I think." I replied back. Alexis shadowed behind me, pacing back and forth in a matter of seconds.

"Good. " He touched my shoulder, and left it there, bare and cold. He ran to the door, and my eyes darted after the dark blur. I followed him. "Shhh!" He held his hand up. "Someone's coming!"

"I don't hear anyone." I stated. I listened some more…nothing. He walked back to me.

"Go to the door, stall him. At least long enough for me to hide away." The pale man said as he went back into the blur vision I once saw before. I stumbled, and listened to his orders. I went to the out the door, shut it, and waited a few minutes.

"Hey dumb fuck." Cody stated as he walked up to my door. He placed his hand on the cool wooden door, ready to push it open. I held out my arms in his way. "Dude, let me in."

"No. My room." I said as I gawked at him. Cody attempted to open the door again. "Stop!"

"Dude, just let me in!" I paused, thinking on what to do, on what to say. He stood there waiting with his arms crossed over his chest. "Well…"

I leaned my head against my door. The room was silent. I tried to listen out for a sign or a clue from Alexis.

"Let him in…" I heard a hiss through the door. I slowly opened the door, and Cody pushed me out of his way. He sat on my messy bed, glaring up at me.

"Well. Do you have the stuff?" I dug into my pocket and got out the carton of cigarettes I had found on my dad's end table. He caught it with his left hand. "Xander, I didn't meant your fucking cigarettes, where's the _good _stuff? I smelt it in here last night, I know you have some. Give it to me!" I looked around my smallish room, trying to find my dark master.

"I…ran out. Sorry." I stated still trying to find Alexis. Cody got out one of the cigarettes and lit it.

"Want some?" He handed me a lit one. _Where was Alexis? Where was Alexis? Where was Alexis? _Was all I thought of. I glanced up at the ceiling, and over Cody's head he hung there, clinching to the ceiling.

"Stop looking up here." Alexis mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Cody looked at me.

"Yeah, get out." I stated, still staring up at Alexis's body.

"What? No! Why?"

"GET OUT!!!" I shouted as I plunged the lit cigarette in my hand at him as he darted out the room. THUMP! He fell down onto the floor. He stood infront of me, glowering down at me.

" I see how that young fellow there treats you. Like shit. "

"Yeah. I hate him basically, but I have to live with him. He's my step brother." I stated back, growling in the back of my throat. Alexis laughed at me a bit, and placed his cool hand on my shoulder once again.

"You were just like me when I was at this age: handsome, a bit awkward, and hated by most. You know you can have all this- the mansion- the money- the power of torturing the ones you despise the most." I smiled at the thought of the wealth, the ability to be able to take down Cody and Izak and nothing in return. "And they treat you like you're a piece of rotting meat. What have you done to deserve this?"

"Been born." I mumbled under my breath.

"My son, there is a reason that God created you. Not to bring together Riff or Cain, but to rip them apart. To _kill _them, and their loved ones." The thought of murdering Cody and Izak, then my dad and my so called "mother" brought chills dancing down my spine. Part of me urged to sign along with this plan, but the other half was telling me to back away. "Are you in?" He held out his hand. What could go wrong? Me killing my family…my family who hardly cares if I was alive or dead, no, who probably wishes I was dead. I grasped his hand. _**I was going to kill Riff, Cain, Cody, and Izak, and any one who stood in my way.**_

{To Be Continue}

…


End file.
